


Pure Blood

by Rigar



Category: Aokaga - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, Hogwarts AU, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Yaoi, aokaga - Freeform, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigar/pseuds/Rigar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dawn of the first year of Hogwart’s school of witchcraft and wizardry was starting and the new students stood in the main hall awaiting the ceremony to select their houses.  Professor McGonagall was waiting for everyone to settle, a little upset in her temper, controlling the first year’s racket was always a pain. Kagami and Taiga are in charge of some of the students until they reach the sorting hat's ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Blood

This is a Hogwarts Aokaga au for a request, hope you enjoy!

**Title: Pure Blood**

 

The dawn of the first year of Hogwart’s school of witchcraft and wizardry was starting and the new students stood in the main hall awaiting the ceremony to select their houses.  Professor McGonagall was waiting for everyone to settle, a little upset in her temper, controlling the first year’s racket was always a pain.

“Settle down!”

Her voice echoed through the castle walls and everyone went silent upon hearing what looked like a figure of authority in the distance, except two students. They were grabbing each other by their uniforms and getting on McGonagall’s nerves.

“May I ask what the issue here is?” – Said the professor, sidestepping through the multitude of students to get a closer look at the problem.

“I dare you to say that again!” – Said the boy.

“Oh? You won’t be much of a challenge anyway. I’ll be the best magician this school has ever seen”

The other boy smiled cunningly at the nagging boy in front of him.

“Stop this at once” – Both boys looked at Minerva.

“I ought to make you the last ones to be picked for a house, now cease this foolishness”

She turned her back to the sound of the main hall doors opening but not before giving those two her deathly stare.

“Behave. Or I will see to it myself”

Minerva went through the big doors of the main hall, leaving each of the house leaders to deal with around 250 new students.

“Heh, these first year brats think they’re so high and mighty” Said the man with dark-blue hair, slightly annoyed at the racket they were making.

“Yeah, their level of stubbornness even rivals yours when you were a first year Aomine” The red haired youth teased his friend and shared a mocking smile.

“Shut up, least I want is some Gryffindor loser telling me I’m stubborn”

“What did you say!?” Kagami had a short temper and Aomine loved that.

“Oh? Wanna go at it? It’ll be fun making a ridicule of you in front of the little brats”

Kagami drew out his wand and pointed it at the ceiling,

“Lumos!”

“I’ve fallen for that once, won’t do it again” – He waved to his group of first years.

“With me!” He led his group to the entrance of the main hall and to where the sorting hat was located.

Aomine didn’t hesitate to draw his wand out but when he saw Kagami was just playing him he clicked his tongue and put it away immediately.

“Tch… Hope you do better than that little light when we have a real fight”

“Lumus”

“With me!” His group entered as well and the others followed inside.

The main hall was dark, illuminated only by the wands of the house leaders. Everyone sat in the big hall, the bickering wouldn’t stop, “Why is it so dark? What’s going to happen now? It’s kind of scary in here”         

The lights turned on and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and the other professors were in the far end of the hall.

“Welcome!” - Dumbledore’s voice echoed in the hall.

“We give you our warmest regards from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry”

“Tonight, we will sort you out in one of the four households!”

And so the ceremony began, the leaders each sitting in their respective household areas.

Kagami was sitting at the table, awaiting the sorting hat’s ritual. Aomine was right across him with a cocky smile. He shifted his look to the big doors of the main hall and lifted his eyebrows a bit. He got up and left the room, and after a while Kagami followed.

Upon exiting the big room inconspicuously, he met Daiki leaning on the wall just outside of the main hall.

“What’s wrong?” – Kagami asked.

Aomine took his back off the wall he was leaning on. – “What do you mean what’s wrong?” – He got closer to the red haired youth.

“I like how you were tame and controlled today, too unfitting of you really, Taiga” – He kept getting closer.

“I’ve never seen you like that in bed…”

Kagami wasn’t fazed by his words, it wasn’t unusual for the man that had his heart to tempt him like this.

“Is that why you dragged me outside, you cunning snake?”

“Oi, that hurt’s my feelings ya’ know? – He smirked, his breathing was mixing up with Kagami’s.

“I just like seeing you controlled when I’m this close to you” – He teased again.

“You know… If you feel li-” Kagami’s lips were now pressed against his, it was an aggressive kiss, kind of when temptation breaks free and does whatever it wants.

“If I feel like it I can do this, can you calm down now?”

“Heh…” – Aomine chuckled.

The only thing illuminating them was Kagami’s lumus. Outside the halls and into the enormous castle walls were these two men desperately craving each other.

“Whatever happened to the tame Tiger?” Aomine cupped his hands on Kagami’s cheeks – “Tame? You want me to be tame now?” – He bit Aomine’s lips softly and turned him on the wall, making the man groan a little bit.

“I love it when you get like this, so tell me, mine or yours?” – Aomine smirked.

“You’re pushing me… ” – He exhaled anxiously in thought – “Yours...”

“Hehe, Come on, we got a couple of minutes while the geezer is finished up with the brats”

They walked into the moving stairways and made their way to the Slytherin common quarters. They stood in front of the door as the fat lady shouted:  “Password?”

“Pure-blood” – Aomine responded.

“Not so pure at all, bringing a lion into these quarters!” – Said the fat lady before opening the door.

“You’d be surprised, he’s more dangerous than a snake or lion altogether” – He smirked at the painting and grabbed Kagami by the hand.

“You sure are eager to do this” Kagami followed with a little smile that could easily be mistaken by cockiness.

“Tch… don’t be like that” Aomine kissed him and pushed him inside. They went up to one of the rooms and Aomine shut the door.

“Wow, you shut the door, as if no one could unlock that” – Kagami was a little anxious and he couldn’t deny this made him nervous. “You’re dealing with a snake, it’s not always so easy idiot”

“Colloportus” – He shouted with his wand pointed at the lock of the door.

“Wasn’t Gryffindor supposed to be all about bravery? You’re scared of them finding us here and yet – ” He got cut off as Kagami grabbed him by the tie and kissed him, - “Being brave has nothing to do with wanting to be alone with you” – He pushed Aomine on the bed and nibbled his neck, making the man groan.

“Ngh…Now… that’s the Tiger I know, heh” – The man was on top of him, his ass grinding Aomine’s bulge, his moist lips bit by Kagami and the fleshy scent of their lips filled with slobber.

“Someone’s happy to see you again” – Aomine pushed his bulge up against Kagami’s ass, he had a red blush now, it was a bit unusual for him to be this willing with Aomine.

“You’re quite compliant today Taiga, what’s wrong, feeling like you needed this too?”

“Shut up…” He unbuttoned Aomine’s pants and lowered them to his ankles, without fully taking them off, as if he desperately wanted what those trousers concealed.

“Oi, aren’t you gonna take my shirt off at least? I’m hurt” – Aomine teased again.

“Don’t feel so important” Kagami looked at Aomine’s black trousers and that very toned V shaped muscles around them, he could barely resist. He grabbed Aomine’s member through the fabric of the trousers and saw Daiki flinch a bit.

“Daiki…” – Kagami called.

“Nani…” – He exhaled in arousal.

“I want this” He slowly lowered Aomine’s underwear, his tanned body was well proportioned and fit to Kagami’s likes.

“Did that thing get bigger since last time I saw it?” – Kagami joked.

“Could be, I’ve had to do myself since you won’t be with me when I ask, today has been a miracle”

He saw Aomine’s dick throbbing in his hand, he licked his lips and put it in his mouth, starting out slowly because he wanted Aomine to suffer and groan from pleasure, it made him look weak and out of his usual cool attitude. He loved making Aomine fantasize about him for a good amount of time before he gave him what he wanted.

“Oi… stop teasing”

He swallowed deeper and made him feel more and more aroused.

“Stop, Kagami…” – Aomine was losing it, he drove his hands to Kagami’s head and pushed his dick inside while forcing Kagami’s mouth open for a brief moment.

“You like choking me?”

“Shut up…” – He took his dick off Taiga’s mouth and kissed his lips, already full of his precum. The smell of semen slightly incorporated in their kiss, making it harder to stop and enjoyable to the sexual desire. Aomine opened a drawer and got a bottle of lotion, with a picture of a lavender bush on the tag.

“Lavender huh?”

“Tch… I like the smell alright? And more if you smell like that” – He laughed a bit as he turned Kagami on his back and stuck his fingers inside.

“Ngh… you don’t lose time do you…?”

“I’ve waited a while for this, let me enjoy you, and at the same time make it enjoyable for you too, don’t hate me for that, Taiga” He felt the warm rear walls start to expand and it surprised Aomine – “You’re rather fast today Kagami” Taiga blushed and looked to the side.

“Just put it in already”

“Don’t be shy with me” – He slowly entered Kagami, slowly but ruthlessly.

He didn’t lose time increasing his thrusts, he could see Kagami’s face, biting his lips, squeezing the bed sheets and locking his gaze on Aomine’s movements.

“Daiki…”

“I missed you calling my name like that, makes me want to ram you harder”

“Agh… Ngh…” Aomine was losing control seeing Kagami like that, Taiga used his long hands to push Aomine’s back towards him so he would enter him faster and faster, he besought the man on top of him, he didn’t want to accept it but he enjoyed every moment they spent like this. Maybe in some other ways they wouldn’t click… but no one understood Kagami better on intimacy than Aomine.

“Taiga… I’m coming”

Kagami heard this and started stroking his already wet tip, he felt that tingling sensation up coming from his prostate. His nervous system was failing, the shock entering his body and his heartbeat going out of control.

“Do… it with me” – Said Aomine with almost no breath to pronounce words.

They both reach climax together, Kagami spread his seed all over his abdomen and Aomine immediately pulled out and also came on Kagami’s abdomen, he then threw himself over, rubbing himself with the mix of their semen, they wouldn’t stop kissing, they wouldn’t stop hugging themselves, even after climax they wouldn’t just let go. After a moment, they were brought back to reality, what they had lasted long enough but reality came crashing down again.

“Aomine, get up”

“Just a while longer, I’m tired”

“No, get up” – Kagami tried to get up.

“Ugh, fine” –They both got up and cleaned up with another bed’s sheets.

“You’re leaving already?”

“Yeah, you need to get ready too, come with me, and let’s go back to the main hall”

“Yeah… let’s go” He left with a worried face, he could be like this with Kagami, but he felt they needed something more than that.

“Oi, Daiki!” – Kagami shouted a bit. – “Snap out of it, we’re gonna be late!”

“Oh… Yeah, my bad lets go”

 

“Maybe someday, I can tell you Taiga”

 

“I love you, and the worst part of all is…

 

_“I think you love me too…”_


End file.
